victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
A Christmas Tori
A Christmas Tori is the first ever Victorious holiday special. The episode aired on December 3rd 2011, and it was the first episode of Season 3, makng it the 33rd episode overall. Plot The episode starts in the classroom.The kids at Hollywood Arts are celebrating the holidays, and the school is decorated for the occasion. André and Tori come in arguing, and Andre is freaking out because of a bad grade he got on a Christmas song he wrote. He explains to the class that he got a D for the first time ever. Before he can continue, Sinjin comes in to tell Sikowitz his Secret Santa assignment. He is upset to find out that he will have to give a gift to Sinjin's sister, who he thinks is a weirdo. He asks to trade with someone, but the gang says they didn't sign up because they shouldn't have to give gifts to "random people they don't care about." Sikowitz, believing that they need to get in the holiday spirit, tells them that they will all be required to participate. Everyone must get creative and special gifts for each other, and the one who gives the worst present will be forced to go door-to-door yodeling with Sikowitz. Beck is Robbie's secret Santa - he brings Robbie's old bully to school as his gift because Robbie has been talking about wanting to get things straight with the bully (she may be the one that made Robbie swallow the toy car in "Tori Gets Stuck"). André is Beck's secret Santa and catches him the cricket that's been keeping him up, but Beck gives it to Sikowitz, and Sikowitz gives it to his secret Santa. Cat is Jade's secret Santa and buys her a new pair of scissors from a scary movie. Robbie is Cat's secret Santa and got her a cotton candy cart, which she loves and thanks him by giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jade is Tori's secret Santa and gives her an idea on what to give Andre. Tori is Andre's secret Santa, but has no idea what to get him. At first, she makes him a miniature ceramic guitar, but she decides it's not good enough after seeing Robbie's gift for Cat. Then, Jade gives Tori the idea to do her own take on Andre's song, which he got a D on, as her gift, along with Cat. Hoping to impress the teacher, Anthony, and show him that Andre's song is worth a better grade, they perform the song ("It's Not Christmas Without You") at school. Eventually, Andre joins in and sings with them as well. André's music teacher gives him an A. In the end, Sikowitz said that everyone gave good presents, and that he was the one who gave the worst one, so he goes Christmas yodeling with strangers. Subplots Trina gets a giant Christmas tree for the Vega house, which is so big she has to climb it to get the star on. She asks Robbie for help decorating it, even though she says she still hates him. Also, Beck can't sleep well due to a noisy cricket in his RV, so he keeps drinking a lot of coffee to stay awake, and it causes him to get jittery. Trivia *Beck has a similar outfit that Spencer Shay from the Nickelodeon show iCarly wore in the episode "iTake On Dingo." *This is the first episode of Victorious where they celebrate a holiday. *This is the 5th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode. *The name of the episode, "A Christmas Tori," is a reference to the classic Christmas movie, "A Christmas Story." *This is the first episode of Victorious to feature more than one writer. *Tori said that she made the small guitar for Andre at Color Me Pot. Color Me Pot was mentioned before on Dan's other show, iCarly (in the episode iDon't Want to Fight). Color Me Pot is a parody of "Color Me Mine." *There is a clash of who gave the most expensive gift, it is thought to be between Robbie or Cat. *In iParty With Victorious, Beck says that nothing scares him, whereas in this episode, Sikowitz unknowingly makes Beck scared from being asleep, proving that some things do scare him. *Trina gets a new hair color. *Tori's hair got a little darker. *Jade's highlights are now green, and they were originally blue in Season 2. And she wears less dark make-up. *In most episodes, Beck serves as the straight man for the episodes; in this particular episode, he's the comic. *Tori is wearing glasses in this episode again. *Ending tagline: Jade: "Beg me." *This is the first time it was notified Sinjin IS NOT an only child. He has a sister named Courtney whose secret Santa was Sikowitz. *"Grunge" was first used by Rex for Trina in the episode Tori Tortures Teacher, and a variation of the word was used in this, "Grunch" which is a play on "Grinch". *From Dec. 3rd to Dec. 10th this episode was #1 on iTunes. *If you look closely at the whiteboard behind Sikowitz in the beginning of the episode you'll see "Cat & Jade's Christmas Carol Classic This Saturday at The Henry Smith Theater" written on it. View the picture here. *Andre's locker is decorated with Christmas wrapping paper instead of a keyboard. *Mr. Busey could be a reference to actor Gary Busey. *Larry Stein & Mr. Busey can be seen Christmas Yodeling with Sikowitz in the last scene. *In the episode, the gang all give each other Christmas gifts for a secret-Santa program. The gifts they give each other are: **From Beck to Robbie: The chance to tell off his old bully and date a girl. **From Robbie to Cat: A cotton candy machine to follow her for a week. **From Cat to Jade: Actual scissors from the movie, "The Scissoring". **From Jade to Tori: An idea of what to get Andre for secret-Santa. **From Tori to Andre: A performance of his Christmas song to his teacher, resulting in an "A". **From André to Beck: The cricket keeping Beck awake all night. **From Sikowitz to Courtney Van Cleef: A used cricket. *Trina is the only one with an unknown secret Santa. *Jade's present to Tori is the only non-physical present and indirectly, it is a gift to Andre, since the performance changes his grade back to an A. *As of this episode, there's a new opening. Nothing changed except it focuses on season 3 episodes. *This was the fastest episode of Victorious to air in South East Asia, airing twenty days after the U.S. premiere. *This episode aired in South East Asia even if there were nine Season 2 episodes left to air. *"How Does one go from an A to a D?" Jade: "...Eighth Grade" is a pun. Goofs *Robbie is celebrating Christmas in this episode. However, he is Jewish so he should be celebrating Hanukkah instead of Christmas (although some Jews celebrate Christmas as well, or Robbie could only be half Jewish.) *Sikowitz texted all the students their secret Santa assignments, meaning he had all their cell phone numbers. In a lot of real life schools, this would not be allowed. But keep in mind that Hollywood Arts isn't a "normal" school. *Jade said that the cricket has been keeping Beck awake for over a month. A month without sleep is extremely unhealthy and potentially fatal. Running Gag Cat's brother's Christmas beef. Quotes Robbie: Ho, ho, and ho! Cat: Hi, hi, and HI! Cat: I do love short pants. Jade: Yeah. Guess what I love? Cat: '''What? '''Jade: Slapping perky red-heads. Cat: Hahahaha...!! (plays with her hair and is shocked when she realizes Jade is referring to her) Robbie: Ho ho ho! And...jingle bells. (Andre reaches for Robbie's chair.) Tori: No no André, don't do it, don't-''(he knocks the chair over and Robbie falls to the floor.)'' Ohhh, you did it. Jade: I bet that jingled his bells. André: Yeah, that's my girls!! Beck: (after Jade yells next to him) Hey! Hey... (sighs) ''You woke me up. '''Sikowitz:' (sarcastically) Oh, sorry Beck! Certainly wouldn't want to keep you awake during my class! Beck: 'Thanks, you're the best. ''(goes back to sleep) '''Sikowitz: Why Becky so sleepy? Tori: You bought a tree? Trina: '''Yarp. '''Jade: Why do I have to- Beck: (hyperly cutting her off) He said he's not gonna change it, so just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it?! Sikowitz: ''(holding Beck)'' His heart is vibrating. How much coffee have you drunk? Beck: A lot, like a lot, like maybe seven cups, a lot! Is there a problem? Jade: He's drinking coffee to stay up during school because of that stupid cricket that's keeping him up at night. Beck: (bouncy) LOTTA COFFEE''' ' '''Tori: '''Hey Trina, Trina! '''Trina: '''What? '''Tori:' You wanna see what I got Andre for his secret Santa gift? Trina: No. Tori: Look! It's a little ceramic guitar. I made it at Color-Me-Pot! Trina: I thought Sikowitz said your secret Santa gifts have to be really special and creative. Tori: He did. Trina: Well, that's ugly. And useless. Robbie: You bought me a girl?! Jade: (Opening the present Cat gave her) Oh my God, Cat you did not! Cat: '''*squeals* '''Beck: *confused* Scissors? Jade: They're special scissors! Beck: '''*mutters* Okay. '''Cat: They are from a real movie! Tori: What movie were they used in? Jade: The Scissoring. Tori: The one where the girl comes back from the dead and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends? Beck: Yep. Jade: (Twirling her scissors around her finger and looking at Tori) Starting with the pretty girl.... Tori: I'm Andre's secret Santa, and I have like no clue what to give him. Cat: Just get him a present! Beck: *mutters* Oh my God. Jade: Two words. Beck: I bet they won't be helpful. Jade: Your problem. Beck: I was right. Tori: You're my Secret Santa? Jade: Ho ho. Tori: (Waves nervously) Ho..... Gallery To see the photo gallery, click here. Video references are located in the video gallery, click here. References *DanWarp blog post confirming episode. *The name of the episode as shown here. 301 01 301 301 301